The lolita cafe
by Shinigami no ko
Summary: The tennis team decided to do a lolita cafe for their cultural festival fundraiser. What could possibly go wrong? Slight Pillar pair, Seigaku friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own Prince of tennis or it's characters, though I wouldn't mind owning Ryoma and the other Seigaku regulars. I do own the plot. And the song used is a beautiful piece sang by Shirota Yuu.  
_

_**Pairing: **Pillar pair and Seigaku friendship_

_**Part 1/2**  
_

* * *

"I am not gonna be a girl!" Ryoma's indignant outburst was meant with laughter by his teammates. Golden eyes narrowed in annoyance at the group, he absolutely refuse to cross dress, that will only serve to be a constant reminder of how feminine he is and that's the last thing he wanted.

Ryoma crossed his arms and leaned back into his seat trying to ignore his senpai-tachi and how immature some, no, most of them were. With a roll of his eyes he turned his attention towards his captain and the coach standing at the front of the group.

"Hora! Minna-san, calm down already!" Ryuuzaki called out, folding her arms across her chest as she stared at the group of boys in front of her, "As I stated already, our club was chosen to do a cafe, what kind is up to us and I already know what type you want and Ryoma's refusal to do so." Ryuuzaki's lips twitched, "But, I think it's a good idea, so Ryoma your dressing up as a girl for our cultural festival fundraiser booth."

Ryoma frowned, (read: pouted), as he turned his attention towards the captain wanting to plead with the older teen, but Tezuka beat him to it and with all the authority his position gave him, he opened his mouth to speak his first words since entering the room, "Do it Echizen, it's for the clubs best interest."

And just like that the freshman regular wilted and sank further into his seat, "Hai buchou." he whispered ignoring the new bouts of laughter that was starting up due to his reaction to Tezuka's statement. His lips twitched with the urge to snarl at his friends/ teammates.

"Such a good boy when it comes to Tezuka, ne." Fuji teasingly smiled.

Once again Ryuuzaki had to silence the noise in the room, hiding her chuckles at the face Ryoma was making, really didn't the boy know those facial expressions had the opposite affect of what he was trying to garner. The boy was just too adorable to be scary. "Alright, so it's decided, we are doing a lolita cafe and Ryoma will be the one responsible for luring the customers in as well as a waitress. Does anyone else want to help Ryoma advertise, come on, you can't let your cute kohai do this alone."

Eiji grinned, bouncing in his seat, "Najaro Hoi! Hoi!" the acrobat called out bouncing in his seat, "I want to dress up Ryuuzaki-sensei, I don't mind." the redhead stated, waving his arms wildly in the air, "I think it'll be fun, nya." seeing how excited the acrobatic tennis player had become, Oishi wrapped an arm around his partner, trying to calm him down.

"Alright so it's Ryoma and Kikumaru, anyone else, how about you Fuji?" the teacher questioned, with a raised brow. Fuji was a good choice, but then again no matter how feminine the brunet might appear, he constantly gave off a vibe that read 'come near me and you won't live long enough to regret it' that scared off a lot of his admirers.

Fuji smiled and shook his head, "I don't think so, Sumire-chan." the tensai smile widened when the elderly woman twitched. "As much fun as it appears to be, I don't think dressing up as a girl is in my best interest."

"I told you not to call me that Fuji!" The tensai seemed unrepented and just continued to smile at their coach who sighed, shaking her head, "Okay, so we're going to have a lolita cafe that will serve tea, coffee or hot chocolate with cakes and cookies, right?"

The group nodded their heads in agreement, "That's right." Oishi stated before frowning, "But, how are we going to get the dresses for Eiji and Ryoma." the vice captain stated, "I'm sure Eiji could borrow something from his sister, but what about Ryoma, his considerably smaller then most, even the girls are a bit bigger then he is." Snickers were issued while Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Hm, maybe I could have nee-san pick something up." Fuji smiled widened, "She has a good eye for fashion if I do say so myself, and I've seen some of her dresses, there quite pretty, so I'm sure she'll pick something wonderful."

Ryuuzaki nodded, "That'll be for the best. I'll get you some money for the outfit, since it's for the club, I'll just use the clubs money to purchase the outfit and if we are right, Ryoma will more then make up for the money we'll be taking out."

Fuji nodded his head, "Okay then, I'll talk to nee-san when I get home."

And for the rest of practice, the regulars discussed their plans for their cultural festival fundraiser and made sure all the finance's were taken care of such as the ingrediants for the cake and cookies, the plates and cups that they'll need, table cloths and everything else in between.

* * *

_Day of the_

_Cultural festival _

* * *

The day everyone, sans one sulky prince, was looking forward to have finally arrived and everyone except Ryoma and Eiji were setting everything up, the other two were in the restroom changing into their outfit for the day.

"Everything looks good, now where are our waitresses." Ryuuzaki called out glancing around the well decorated room looking for the 'girls' in question. "Are they still getting ready?" she questioned eying the regulars with a proud smile, each of the boys were wearing white tuxedo's with their choice of creme, pale blue or a light purple inside shirt and tie and each of them looked handsome; she had no doubt they would bring in a lot of females.

Fuji gave a nod, "Yes I believe they are." the brunet smiled in glee, he couldn't wait to see his two friends in their uniform, "Should we go and check on them, sensei?" at the nod, the regulars left the room leaving the non-regulars to finish setting the room up before the guest start to arrive.

Arriving at the restrooms that they were using, Fuji knocked on the door, "Ryoma! Eiji! Are the both of you ready yet?" he called out, "Ryuuzaki-sensei wants us all at the room already, it's almost time for the cafe to open, some girls are already lined up as well a few guys."

"Yeah, hurry up, people are already arriving, you can't keep people waiting, no you can't." Momoshiro hollered earning an annoyed look from his fellow second year, along with a hiss. "Come out already Echizen, I want to see how you look." A muffled curse was heard before the door slid opened and out stepped two very beautiful girls.

The first had red hair that reached her shoulder blade and her blue eyes sparkled; she was dressed in a mid-thigh length creme colored dress with light pink roses and light gray butterflies. Covering her legs were pink fishnet stockings, in the same shade as the roses and on her feet were white knee length boots. In her hair were two barrette's on either side in pink and gray.

The second girl had black hair with a sheen of green that reached to her elbows, which was pulled back into a low ponytail, and unlike the previous one, she had her eyes closed so they were unsure of the shade they were. She wore a thigh length creme colored dress as well but she had ruby red flower petals patterns. Covering her legs were red fishnet stocking, in the same shade as the flower petals and the same type of boots her companion is wearing.

No one said anything as they stared at the two girls, the redhead had her arms wrapped around her friend who had her head lowered; everything was silent until Oishi broke it with an apology, "Sorry, we thought this was the bathroom our friends were using, we're sorry for bothering you!" he bowed his head, shortly followed by the others though none of them could take their eyes off the two in front of them. How is it that two really pretty girls went unnoticed for so long, you'd thing with all the boys, someone would say something, right.

The redhead grinned, "Hoi! Hoi! Syuichiro, what are you talking about?" releasing his companion, the redhead bounced towards the vice captain and wrapped his arms around his lover, "Are you feeling alright? Nya."

"Eiji?" several incredulous shouts were heard before all eyes turned towards the dark haired boy and gaped at the annoyed golden glare they were getting, "Then that's Echizen!" Inui muttered something along the lines of 'data' before he began scribbling whatever it is he found data worthy in his notebook, while Tezuka's only reaction had been the slight widening of his eyes.

Ryoma crossed his arms, "Mada mada dane, senpai-tachi."

"Wow, the both of you really do look like girls; very beautiful ones at that." Oishi replied, a red tint forming on his face as he glanced at Eiji then at Ryoma, "The both of you look very nice though, did your sister help you, Eiji?"

Eiji grinned, nodding his head, "Hoi! Hoi! She did, she did, nya." Blue eyes turned and glanced at his companiom, "And ocbibi said his cousin showed him how to put the dress on and everything, even offered to help, but he didn't want his father seeing him in the dress, so he told her he would get dressed at school, nya."

Fuji walked forward and fingered Ryoma's hair, "It's real?" his comment caused everyone to turn towards the two, in surprise, "Is this really your hair, Ryo-chan?"

Ryoma took a step back, a blush dusting his cheeks, while running his finger through his ponytail, "Yeah, I usually have my hair bobby pinned to the middle of my head and then hidden under my cap." the prince of tennis shrugged, "And before you ask, my mother didn't want me cutting my hair, she thought I was really adorable, I've kept it like this in memory of her." At those words even Momo wouldn't dare laugh at something as sensitive as that. "But because I was already mistaken for a girl so often, and the long hair didn't help me in any case, Nanako offered a solution. She showed me how to pin my hair up, so my hair reached a reasonable length, for a guy and that was that." Silence meant, no one knew what to say to Ryoma, not knowing how resent the boys mother had passed.

Tezuka cleared his throat, "Let's return to our cafe, we mustn't keep Ryuuzaki-sensei waiting any longer." Various agreements were issued and the group followed their captain towards the room they'll be using for their cafe. "And use this time to garner customers for our cafe." pausing he glanced towards the cross dressers, "Yudan sezu ni ikou!" he stated.

Eiji and Ryoma shared a confused look, wondering why their buchou directed that at them and not at everyone, but before they could question him, they were passing several students who were all staring at them in awe. With a smile, the red head bounced forward; chatting up several of his male peers.

"Go on Echizen, follow your senpai example." Momo snickered, nudging his friend.

Shooting a glare towards the purple eyed male, Ryoma_ strutted_, yes he strutted, there was no other way to describe it, and it reminded the group of Atobe Keigo's walk. Momo slapped his palm to his forehead and went to reprimand his friend. They wanted to attract customers not drive them away, but before he could do anything several whistles rang out and the group turned in the direction it came from. A group of second and third years were grouped together, whistling at Ryoma.

"Hey babe, why don't you come over here for a bit?" one called out with a leer.

Ryoma toss a glance at his teammates, a smirk curled his lips he mouthed the words, 'mada mada dane' at them before turning towards the group of hormonal teens, a sultry smile replaced the smirk, "You wanna talk to me." he purred, fluttering his eye lashes, seductively, and when nods were his response he whirled on his heels, shocking his friends as he did so, after all those heels couldn't be easy to walk in especially for a guy and Ryoma made it look easy, "I'll be at the lolita cafe hosted by the tennis team, come by, and..." coming to a stop, Ryoma glanced at the males, "Make sure you bring all your friends, hm." winking at the group, the freshman continued his walk making sure to sway his hips like his cousin mentioned, attracting more and more attention, leaving behind a bunch of shell shock friends.

"Ryoma-chan appears to be a natural, ne." Fuji smiled, eyes opened and glittering as he glanced at the males who was drooling at the first years retreating back, "Hm he has them wrapped around his finger, there is no doubt, they'll be at the cafe later." turning he glanced at his best friends and his smile widened, "Eiji appears to be having just as much luck as Ryoma." he chuckled at the look Oishi was sporting, "We should get back soon or Sumire-chan will be quite upset."

Tezuka frowned, "You shouldn't call Ryuzaki-sensei like that Fuji!"

"Saa." was the only response the tensai offered, with his ever present smile.

* * *

It's already been a few hours since the cafe was officially opened and many have come and gone, pictures were taken and cooed over. Eiji and Ryoma were assigned body guards when it came apparent that some boys just won't take 'no' for an answer. Several of the other school tennis teams were seated around the room such as St. Rudolph, Yamabuki, Rokkaku, Shitenhouji and Fudomine.

Kintarou and Aoi were bouncing around and talking Ryoma's ears off, despite being dressed as a girl, his self-proclaimed rivals could still tell who he was, much to his chagrin.

"Kin-chan leave Echizen-kun alone and come eat your cake." Shiraishi called out.

Kintaroh pouted, "But Shiraishi-buchou..." he didn't get a chance to continue when he saw older teen raise his arm, fingering the bandages, threatening causing the red head to gulp and hastily said his goodbyes to 'Koshimae' as he headed back to his team.

"You as well buchou, let Echizen-kun do his job." Saeki called out and blushed lightly when Ryoma glanced at him with his golden gaze and it made him realize just why so many guys were going crazy. Echizen Ryoma was really quite stunning.

With a nod of thanks Ryoma turned and made his way towards Tezuka who greeted the first year with a slight inclination of his head and glanced towards the door as two groups entered, the first caused a scowl to twist the prince's expression. "Did that monkey really have to come!" crossing his arms, Ryoma headed towards them seeing as all the other host were busy, which made his displeasure nearly palpable as he made his way towards the Hyotei and Rikkaidai teams. "Do you want to be seated together, or separated?" he questioned

Atobe smirked and wrapped an arm around Ryoma's shoulder, "I usually don't do girls but you're really cute. I can't believe Seigaku actually have girls like you here, you should transfer to Hyotei and Ore-sama will take good care of you." the Atobe heir smirked in glee. "What do say about becoming Ore-sama girlfriend?"

"Yadda!" Ryoma scowled, stepping away from the monkey king, "I don't do animals, monkey king." the boy retaliated, "Now do you want to be seated together or not?"

Atobe twitched, "What did you just call ore-sama?"

Yukimura chuckled, "I believe Echizen-kun called you a monkey king, Atobe." the feminine captain of Rikkai hadn't been fooled by the dress or the longer hair. For one the hair and eye coloring were the same and the dress didn't much matter because the boy was already pretty girly. "And yes I do mean Echizen-kun, as in Seigaku's star rookie."

Turning, they all stared at the 'girl' with an intensity they only show while playing tennis and as one they gawked when they realized what Yukimura had said was indeed true. "Wow." Kirihara, Marui, Gakuto and Ohtori stated, blinking while Atobe, Niou and Shishido laughed and the others either chuckled or grinned at the annoyed expression the boy was sporting.

Sensing impending doom, Fuji walked over, "Saa, you've been working hard Ryoma, why don't you go take a break and do make sure Tezuka accompanies you, we don't need you getting attacked by horny males."

"Okay thanks, Syuusuke-senpai." the prince stated, flashing a grateful smile towards his brunet friend, whose smile had become impossibly wider when Ryoma used his first name, as he made his way towards his buchou, telling him what Fuji said, and after getting permission from Ryuuzaki-sensei, the two left the room and headed outside to get some fresh air.

As captain and kohai made their way out, they passed a man in monk robes and a young woman with black hair and brown eyes heading towards the cafe. Ryoma lowered his head at the sight of the man and inwardly cursed. As they passed the man, Ryoma froze completely horror stricken. Out of everything that has ever happen to him today, this was the worse by far. His father, _his father,_ had just groped him.

"You lecherous old man!" he yelled, golden eyes glowing with fury, "How dare you?"

Tezuka blinked and would have question the first year when he spotted the smirk on the mans face and knew he must have done something to set Ryoma off, and if the first part of his statement had been any hint, the young captain could guess what had just taken place. "Sir, I'll have to ask you to keep your hands to yourself; it's not only sexual harassment but it's also very wrong of you to touch someone so young like that especially without consent."

Nanjirou waved the words off with a chortle, "Ease up boy, no harm in touching ne, 'sides you can't be stingy with such a beautiful morsel." Hearing those words, Ryoma resisted the urge to punch his father. Did the man really have no shame at all.

Nanako grabbed her uncle's arm in realization, "Oji-san, that's Ryoma-san!"

"Eh!" the ex tennis pro turned and furrowed his brows and stared at the 'girl' "That can't be my seishounen..." but he trailed off when he glanced at the hair. No one but Ryoma had that natural shade of emerald green tinted black color for hair and he gaped before bursting into laughter leaving his annoyed son to stalk down the hall with Tezuka walking behind him.

* * *

Ryoma was fuming as he paced around the tennis courts while Tezuka sat on the bench and watched the younger male rant about how embarassing his father was and how he had been groped by him. "That stupid man." he crossed his arms and pouted a bit and it took every ounce of Tezuka's will power not to pounce on the boy.

"Echizen sjt down, you need to calm down and rest, we need to return to the cafe soon and you can't go all fired up." the captain stated, "Only a few more hours and then it will be over." Ryoma stomped to the bench and sat beside his captain, making the act look like art, captivating the stoic teen. "Can I ask you something Echizen?"

Ryoma blinked and shrugged, "Sure, what is it?"

Before Tezuka could answer though, Eiji appeared with Oishi, "Hey Tezuka, ochibi-chan, Ryuuzaki-sensei wants you to return." he called, startling the two, "She said we have an hour to go before the cafe will close and she wants everyone working for it."

Tezuka nodded, "Okay." he replied standing, and glanced at his pillar, "Shall we go, Echizen." the statement earned him a nod as the boy stood up and fell into step with the captain, when they reached the other two, Eiji wasted no time in wrapping his arms around the first year and pulled him, so they were leading the way to the cafe.

Oishi glanced at his best friend, and smiled, "Did you ask?"

Tezuka moved his eyes to stare at his vice captain, "I was about to."

"Eh, sorry Tezuka." Oishi bowed, "Maybe afterwards, you'll get another chance."

It was no secret that their esteemed captain was in love with their youngest friend and the whole team approved of the match up, they would prefer Ryoma with Tezuka who they knew would love and take care of him as opposed to someone from a rival school who would steal their little prince from them.

"Maybe." was the only response Tezuka gave as they entered the room.

* * *

_Shini-ko_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own Prince of tennis or it's characters, though I wouldn't mind owning Ryoma and the other Seigaku regulars. I do own the plot. And the song used is a beautiful piece sang by Shirota Yuu.  
_

_**Pairing: **Pillar pair and Seigaku friendship_

_**Part 2/2**  
_

* * *

It was nearing the cafe's closing time when Atobe stood up with a smirk causing everyone to turn towards him, "Did you have something you wish to say, Atobe?" The vice captain of Seigaku's tennis team questioned.

"Usually host cafe's such as this would have entertainment for their guest, yet you have none. I propose you have someone do something for us and if we think there good, I'll give your club a million yen." the Atobe heir smirk, "But it has to be good."

Whispers broke out and several grumbles of 'rich bastard' were heard but ignored as Atobe stared at Tezuka waiting for his response to the challenge that was set forth. He turned and glanced at his team, "We'll talk about it first." he stated, turning and guiding his team towards the backroom. "So what do you think about the offer."

"Well that's allot of money Tezuka, and it will help our club greatly. We could take a team vacation somewhere, perhaps in America." Oishi stated, "The only problem is that we have nothing that could entertain the crowd." A shadow fell over them and they turned towards the source and blinked at the monk standing at the door frame.

Ryoma glared, "What do you want?" he hissed, still annoyed at his fathers earlier actions. "Go away your an eyesore." the only response his words got was a chortle as Nanjiroh reached over and ruffled his hair, while the rest of the team stared in surprise, wondering who that guy was and why he was here.

"I couldn't stand that pompous attitude of that guy and the only person who can embarrass my bishounen seishounen is me." Nanjiroh pointed at Ryoma when he said bishounen seishounen and at himself at the last words, "So I came to tell you that Ryoma here can sing, and quite good at that, he'll knock that smug smirk right of that rich kids face."

Everyone turned towards Ryoma who flushed and glared at his father, "Get out!" he hissed kicking his father in the butt, quite literally, and slid the door closed with a slam before turning to glare at his teammates. First they wanted him to dress as a girl and now he bet anything they wanted him to go and sing. He didn't want anyone knowing he could sing, it was kinda humiliating especially since he was often told he had a beautiful feminine sounding voice and match that up with his looks and it really pissed him off, especially when people kept pointing it out to him. 'One day' he vowed, with a determined glint in his golden eyes, 'I'll make that old man cry.'

"You can sing?" was the unified questioned, which he did nothing to deny or approve the statement, and the group took that as an affirmative, "So you'll sing and win the club the million yen from that smug faced Atobe." Momo cheered.

Ryoma crossed his arms and glanced at Tezuka, who stared at him, "It's for the clubs best interest Echizen." was all he said and a pout crawled across Ryoma's face. "But when it comes to deciding where we go for the trip, we'll let you decide." at that the first year blinked and thought about it for a second before giving a nod of agreement.

"Fine, I get to choose the location we go for our vacation and the team has to pay for a month supply of ponta for me as well buying me burgers or sushi when we go out for dinner." he bargained. The team shared a look and nodded their heads. A month wasn't too bad, Ryoma could have made it longer. "I'm going to need a piano from the music room brought in." he stated and Momo ran off saying he'd get it, while the rest of the team walked back to the room.

Tezuka cleared his throat, "We've decided to take your challenge Atobe." adjusting his glasses, the brunet glanced towards the crowed, "All of you will be the judge. If our entertainer gets an encore then we win and if he doesn't then we don't."

Atobe gave a nod, "So which poor fool are you choosing to embarrass himself in front of not only half of his school but also half of the middle school tennis circuit Tezuka, ahn." the purple haired teen smirked, crossing his arms. He was positive that no one on Seigaku had what it took to be an entertainer for a host cafe. The team glared at the Hyotei captain for his words but chose to ignore him.

Ryuuzaki smirked and glanced at Nanjiroh, who was snickering in his corner, while Nanako smiled at what was going to happen. Turning she directed her stare towards the annoyed looking Ryoma and couldn't help but feel sorry for Atobe. He had no idea what he had done by issuing that challenge and to Seigaku who had Ryoma on there team. Oh well, the club will now be a million yen richer plus whatever they made at the cafe, so all in all it would be a good day.

Momo appeared pushing a piano, "Here Ryoma." he panted, "Go kick ass and win our club that money. You can't lost, no you can't." the second year stated, while Ryoma shot him an annoyed look before walking towards the piano, ignoring the stares he was getting from everyone, along with the whispers.

"Here Ryoma." Ryuuzaki called out, sliding a swivel chair towards the prince who nodded his thanks and dragged it in front of the piano before sitting in it. He took a deep breath and glanced at his teammates only briefly before placing his hands on the keys and began playing some chords that captivated the crowd.

_'Dare mo ga omoi egaku yume no yo da koi yori_

_Futsu ni arikitari na koi de ii kimi to nara_

_Kaze ni fuka re tara sugu ni me wo toji te shumau okubyo wa kimi mo_

_Dare ka no tame ni kokoro kara namida nagaseru kirei na kimi mo_

_Iro na kimi no kao wo itsumademo mite itai_

_Iro na kimi no kao wo itsumademo kitte itai_

_Iro na kimi no yume wo futari de kanaete ikitai_

_Iro na kimi kara do ai wo zutto kanjitai eien ni_

_Zutto datte ii omoiinda tomedonaku afurete_

_Yagate kotoba ni kawari koe ni naru_

_Ai Shitteru_

_Dore dake jikan kakete mo tarinai kimi he no ai wo arawasu no wa_

_Shiawase sugite fui in ni kowkaku naru dakara_

_Boku wa tada_

_Nigitate no nukumori nandomo tashikameteru_

_Minareta kimi no egao itsudemo kamishimeteru_

_Setsunai hodo itoshii kurushii hodo koishii_

_Kotoba ni dekinai kono omoi wa eien ni eien ni_

_Tatoe koe ga karetemo kono inochi ga hatetemo_

_Kimi ni wa mienai kutemo minna mo taku yo zutto_

_Nagareru toki no naka de kawa te yuku mainichi_

_Bokura no kono ai dakara itsumademo kawarazu ni_

_Setsunai hodo itsoshii kurushii hodo koishii_

_Kotoba ni dekinai kono omoi wa_

_Eien ni, Eien ni_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
_

_la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
_

_la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

Stunned silence. No one could say anything as the music came to a stop. The silence was broken when Aoi and Kintaro began cheering for their self-proclaimed rival, shouting, 'encore' over and over again which caused their teams to cheer as well, followed by the other more outspoken bunch. Eiji and Momo bounded over glomping their smallest friends. Atobe's drop jaw was quite priceless and Fuji chuckled clicking his camera at the sight. Maybe that will remind Atobe never to mess with Seigaku.

"I don't recognize that song. What is it called? Who sings it?" were voiced, mostly from the girls who had stars in their eyes at not only hearing the beautiful voice but also hearing such beautiful words spoken.

Ryoma stood up and made to leave when he was pushed back down, "I believe you got an encore, so you have to sing another song for the people, yes you do. Who knows maybe Atobe would double the money." Momo grinned.

"I doubt that, Momo-senpai." Ryoma snorted and with a roll of his eyes, knowing he wouldn't be able to leave unless he gave an encore, he sighed and began playing another piece, this one much softer and a sadder then the previous one. He glanced towards his father to see him blink at the familiar tune, before he turned towards his teammates, who moved to sit at the table directly in front of him, "This is a song I wrote a while ago and it's dedicated to my team." The Seigaku students seemed surprise by that and stared at the boy in shock.

'_Jibun to no tatakai_  
_Kodoku to iu na no FIGHTER_  
_Wokime mo furazu ni iku ze_  
_Furi kaeru hima nado nai sa_

_(It's a fight against myself, I'm a fighter named 'Solitude'_

_I'll keep moving on there's no time for looking back)_

_Mainchi no tatakai_  
_Makete wa naranai PRESSURE_  
_Chouten ni tatsu tame ni wa hashiri tsuzuke nakyo ikenai_

_(It's a non-stop fight. I cannot be defeated, it's a pressure._

_In order to stand tall at the top, I must keep on running.)_

_Chi no nijimu youna doryoku wa kirei na hitosuji no ase ni naru_  
_Kitto sonna ase wa CRYSTAL_  
_Eikou wo atsumete niji kagayaku_

_(A hard working effort will turn into a beautiful sweat_

_Yes, that sweat is called crystal_

_Gather the glory and it's shinning on the rainbow.)_

_Aite wo uchi makasu_  
_Yousha wa shi nai ze GET YOU_  
_Shoubu ni chuucho wa nai sa hijyou na okite ga aru dake_

_(Defeat the opponent. I show no mercy to anybody. I'll get you_

_No hesitating in my game. Only the heartless rule exists.)_

_Shounu ga tsuita toki_  
_Aite wo tataeru BLESS YOU_  
_RIVAL wa taisetsu da ze_  
_Kimi ga ita kara gambareta_

_(Bless you. Praise the opponent after the game._

_Rivals are important. I couldn't have gone this far without you.)_

_Nikushimi no youna jyounetsu_  
_Sore wa itsuka yuujyou ni kawaru_  
_Dakara ima wa kimi wo itsumeru_  
_Dochira ka ga shouri wo tsukami toru made_

_(A passion that burns like hatred_

_Will turn into a friendship someday._

_So I'll pressure you  
_

_Until one of us grabs a victory.)  
_

_Chi no nijimu youna doryoku wa kirei na hitosuji no ase ni naru_  
_Kitto sonna ase wa CRYSTAL_  
_Eikou wo atsumete niji kagayaku_

_(A hard working effort will turn into a beautiful sweat_

_Yes, that sweat is called crystal_

_Gather the glory and it's shinning on the rainbow.)_

_Kitto kitto sonna ase wa CRYSTAL_  
_Eikou wo atsumete niji kagayaku_'

_(Yes, the sweat is called crystal_

_Gather the glory and it's shinning on the rainbow.)_

Eiji was wrapped within Oishi's arms, tears falling from his eyes while the rest of the team looked sad but there was a glow in their eyes that spoke of happiness and their unyielding love for the younger boy who had poured everything he had into the song.

Aoi and Kintaro were sobbing quite loudly in their respective spots and when the music came to a stop the two attached themselves to the younger boy. "That was so beautiful Echizen-kun!" Aoi screeched, while Kintaro said 'Koshimae'.

The Seigaku team glanced at each other with smiles before staring at the younger boy as soon as the two first years were pulled away from Ryoma, courtesy of Saeki and Shiraishi, the team advance upon their rookie and embraced him. "That was really nice, Ryoma-chan." Fuji stated.

"Hoi! Hoi! It was a really sad song, Ochibi." Eiji whispered, "But it was beautiful all the same, nya." he glanced towards his partner with a bright smile, "Ne, Oishi?" the vice captain nodded his head in agreement, smiling.

Ryoma would have tugged his cap down, if he was wearing it, "Domo" he replied

Atobe grunted and stood from his seat, "You did get the encore, so ore-sama will follow with my deal." turning he motioned for his team to follow, "Ore-sama shall give you the money at the end of the week." with that said Hyotei left with Shishido and Gakuto snickering at Atobe.

Yukimura smiled and stood up, "Your full of surprises boy-a." the blunet directed a stare towards his team which caused them all to stand, "Thank you for having us, the food and drinks were delicious and the songs were quite beautiful." he bowed, his team following his example before leaving the room.

The rest of the teams followed their example though Kentaro and Kintaro seemed reluctant to leave only doing so when Shiraishi made a silent threat to his rookie by holding up his bandage hand and Saeki told his captain that he could see Echizen later. Once everyone was gone, the Seigaku team along with Ryuuzuki-sensei, Nanjiroh and Nanako helped clean the room up.

* * *

After the festival, the Seigaku team decided to go to Kawamura's for some sushi and to hang out with each other. Tezuka and Ryoma was behind the rest of the team, while Oishi and Fuji made everyone walk a head to give the two pillars of the team some privacy and hopefully their stoic captain will finally confess his feelings to the apathetic, cluelessly oblivious rookie.

Ryoma frowned wondering what his senpai-tachi were up to this time, they were acting weird and the only time they do so was when they were hiding something, he wanted to question them but decided against after seeing the mischievous smile painted across his sadist senpai lips, and knew he wouldn't be getting any answers.

Tezuka rolled his eyes as the rest of the team, sans Ryoma, practically took off ahead of them. Really, could they make it anymore obvious. He glanced at the younger boy and saw that Ryoma was perfectly aware that the team was up to something, "Don't mind them too much Echizen, you know how immature your senpai-tachi can be."

Glancing at the older boy, Ryoma nodded his head, "Un." he narrowed his eyes as Eiji and Momo glanced towards them every now and then, smiled and turned to face the front again, he could be mistaken but he was sure he wasn't, that the both of them were giggling only stopping when Oishi, Fuji or Inui would say something to them, most likely a threat of some kind.

"Echizen?"

Turning towards his captain, "What is it buchou?"

"Would you like to accompany me this weekend?"

Ryoma blinked confused at the question, before glancing towards the others, a smile curling his lips as he returned his attention towards the older teen, finally understanding what was going on, "Like a date?"

"If you want to call it that."

Ryoma nodded his head, "Alright, we'll go on a date on Saturday." with that said, the prince picked up his pace to catch up with his other friends. Pulling his arm back, he smacked both Eiji and Momo, "You two owe me some sushi, let's go." he stated dragging the two away.

Fuji chuckled as he spotted the small boys pink cheeks. "Kawaii." he glanced at Tezuka. "I take it he agreed to go out with you." Tezuka nodded his head. Oishi smiled and congratulated his best friend, while Kaidoh and Taka blushed, offering their own congratulations. Inui nodded his head, scribbling into his notebook.

As the rest of the team entered the Sushi bar, Fuji couldn't help the contented smile that graced his face. Really the day was full of interesting happening; they found out Eiji and Ryoma made good girls, Ryoma has another talent instead of tennis and annoying his opponents and it was all thanks to Atobe trying to embarrass them, Tezuka finally confessed to Ryoma, they had a vacation to look forward to after they returned from a cruise where some guy was funding them so they could play against his tennis team. He was looking for the days to come.


End file.
